Strawberry Valentine
by Girl in the Tiger Kimono
Summary: Remember when Mori gave Haruhi his Strawberries on that cake? Well it makes a reappearance... Slight OOC-ness!


_**Disclaimer: Well I never own anything this awesome erh, until I hopefully get myself published one day…anyway here is the moment you **__**have all been waiting for… Strawberry Valentine**_

_**Haruhi's POV:**_

Okay, it is the one Holiday we call Valentine's Day, and I am all alone. Not that I am usually occupied with such affairs on this day and all, but I guess a girl still wants to know someone cares. Well, I guess I have to go to school, now…

"Sweetheart! Someone left these for you!"

Dad practically sings from the kitchen as I walk out of my bedroom. The door shuts and I left with the ordinary brown package in tow. I open it, and inside is a single, common strawberry, but the thing is _**huge**_ and when I say huge I mean the thing could have been as big as the palm of my hand! There is a typed note inside the package in fancy script.

_**Haruhi, I just want you to have a happy Valentine's Day…**_

I'm going to go out on a limb and say it was from a guy, or hell, even my Father, may have arranged this… I take a bite of it as I walk out of my house and off the stairs. It is sweet, really sweet actually… almost like sugar. Hmm, who knows that I have a weakness for strawberries, and that is the same size as that of Fancy Tuna…Kyoya? No, he doesn't have the-… never mind I take that back, he has the stealth, resources, hell even the brains to do something like this… but I never told him or any of the Host's that I like straw-. Okay, I take that back to, I remember when Mori gave me the Strawberries on his cake, because he doesn't like them… it couldn't be him right? No, it couldn't be him; he loves Honey-sempai more… right?

~~Later at School~~

"Haruhi, this was on your desk and it wasn't from us…" Hikaru starts,

"Either of us… So who's the secret admirer?"

Kaoru finishes with a wink, as Hikaru hands me a medium size brown bag. I open it while the two masters of twincest lean on my shoulders. I open another bag and inside are two, palm-sized strawberries, Sweet Mother Host Club! I take a bite, of one just before the class starts; it's sweet, just like cake…hmmm now the math class starts. Shit. I sit there pondering, the question of _**who is**_ my Secret Admirer… The teacher calls on me to find the answer to the math equation,

_(x-4)(x+7) _

Now I have to use F.O.I.L[1] to find the answer then check it to the trinomial next… shit, this is easy! I did this stuff in 8th grade maybe even younger! I solve it like so.

_(x-4)(x+7)= x__2__+7x-4x-28_

Bringing that down I then make my equation clear.

_=x__2__+3x-28_

So easy, I finish solving it in the simplest method of check I can. The Generic Rectangle[2] which, in my valued opinion apparently, is one of the easier methods of checking instead of breaking it down again.

Which I want _**nothing**_ to do with in the lines of checking! And thankfully it isn't me who gets picked but some high end, fashion forward chick who was listening to her IPod. Heh, bad choice, this teacher… I forget their name right now, can't stand IPods even at the best of times… this certainly isn't the best of times the poor girl. The bell, that signals the end of class, saves the girl form a fate close to that of mortal doom. I grab my things and race to the Host Clubbing Room. The second sugar sweet treats, or in simpler terms a sweet strawberry, and I burst through the doors. Honey-senpai looks to me with concern and then smiles and points to my Hosting Table, there in a large brown paper bag are at _**least**_ seventeen, to twenty palm-sized strawberries, and another typed note in fancy script.

_**Hello Haruhi, **_

_**Are you curious to whom I am yet? I can't wait to see you during our Hosting activities today. **_

_**Love, **_

_**That is a secret…**_

"G-guys, who has been in the computer lab today, that either comes or is part of the Host Club!"

Kyoya looks up from the black note book, "Hmm, Mori, Me, Tamaki, the Twins, and an insurmountable amount of customers, why do you ask? Or does it have to do with the Strawberries? Oh, judging by the look on your face, it does."

"Kyoya, you really should stop answering your own questions, it's freaky…"

"So sorry Haruhi, well enjoy them I guess, and Sayonara, I have somewhere to be today and I must be off."

Honey calls out to me, "Haru-chan! Please come have some cake with me! Takashi is in the bathroom and cannot make it to have some cake!" He holds out a plate with plain white cake and frosting, he looks to my strawberries, "Well if you want some strawberries, then I suppose that those will do… wow that is a lot!"

_**He**_, then choses that moment to walk into the Host Club Room. Crap.

"Mitskuni, you have brushed your teeth right?"

Honey-senpai nods vigorously.

"Good, I don't want you to get another cavity… Haruhi…"

He nods, acknowledging me at the table he and Honey share. Honey smiles as I take out the huge strawberries and drop it on the top of the cake.

"Wow, those are huge." The same monotone voice lets me know who it belongs to.

"Yeah, I got them from a guy, I don't know who but he knows I have a soft-spot the size of my fancy tuna craving for strawberries…"

"So you actually like strawberries?"

"Oh yeah! I like them as much as I like fancy tuna!"

He smiles as if the strawberries are his own doing… wait could it be? Yes I think so!

"That is good."

"Yeah, uh question, can I talk to you after hosting time is over?"

"Me? Uh, you got it."

"Ok thanks."

_**Mori's POV:**_

_She wants to talk to me?_

The thought bounced around his head like a complicated kendo swing early in the morning; words bounced around as if they were rubber on the concrete surface of his mind. _She wants to see me…_ why? Does she? Hmm, yes I think she does! Uh oh… Then, the doors opened with the day's first client. A regular for Haruhi, by the sound of his voice what _**HIS VOICE**_? Kassanoda came in and decided to visit Haruhi. And as for me… by some random act of god, I fall out of my seat and my shirt snags on the edge of the hardwood table. Standing, my shirt rips with a huge gash in it. Since, the host club has always been based on looks, I decide to go change. I rip off the rest of the shirt and let it fall in tattered strips on the ground. Sighing, I pick up I strips and walk straight through the middle of the host club; because well, I can…

_**Haruhi's POV:**_

Oh, My, God! I can't believe this! D-Divine intervention is a miracle! Mori is missing his shirt! Now, of course I wouldn't be caught dead like those stupid fan-girls who always crowd him… not that I am jealous or anything, but hey, I appreciate fine art, and by god is that f-i-n-e! Misuzu would have been drooling, just like Dad, heh, Renge I am waiting for you to show up! Malevolent laughter ushers from the opening in the floor, as Renge pops up, with some skimpy Cosplay costume form some random anime/game thingy. She pops up, as some random camera flashes pictures of the shirtless boy. He walks past me smiling, no never mind that is the wrong term, more like a smirk than a smile as he walks past me to the changing room, while I then turn, bright red, now back to entertaining my customers…

"Well, Ladies, what do you think of the year? I like this time of the year myself because, my Mother used to say, 'now, Haruhi, remember, it is _never ever_ about the receiving on Valentine's Day it is about the giving and how you feel good about it…' I can still hear her even now…"

"U-uh Haruhi I have a question!"

"Yes?"

"Well, whatever happened to your Mother?"

"Eh, well…" Tamaki, the idiot King he may be, but not in situations like now, he barges in.

"Haruhi," He sings, to me, "Mori, needs you to help him find the shirt, Kyoya lost it again! Bad placement skills on your part Mommy!"

I swear, if I didn't like him as I do, I could have kissed him! I jump up, apologizing and then walk to the back to the changing rooms with a '_cat in the cream look_' on my face. I smile wildly. Although I have yet another question, why is Mori called the strong, silent, wild type? Hmm… I think I may have to ask him.

"Ask me what, Haruhi?" He sounds breathless, and I look up. And he is standing over me, in the changing room as I laugh.

"Well, senpai, they always call you the 'wild type' but you are very calm, cool and collected… I wonder why they say otherwise… that's all."

"Oh, well I can answer that for you. The reason I am called the 'wild type' is because when it comes to people I care about, I can be very, eh, 'wild' I guess is the good way to put it. So was that what you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh! No, I have one more,"

Kyoya pops through.

"Haruhi, Mori, Renge is going all 'yaoi fantasies' on the guests, please come out as soon as you finish finding that blasted shirt. That is all."

I smirk like he did and walk out first leaving him to sit there and to his own devices, meaning, put on shirt. So I can get back to entertaining these ladies. They smile and wait for me to continue but I bring up a slight topic change they buy it, I smile, look happy and continue. My other topic change.

"Ladies, who is your Valentine, or do you, not know yet?"

A slightly pudgy black haired girl speaks up.

"Well, we don't really have a Valentine so to speak of, but by the looks of it, you do Haruhi-kun."

She points off to the large bag of palm sized strawberries.

"So," says a thinner blonde, "do you like strawberries?"

"Just a little bit, why?" I lied.

"Then do you think we could, have one for Valentine's Day? You know, since you guys are closed on that day…"

Smiling _**that **_smile, I watch as they melt, I hand out a strawberry to each of the girls, getting into the Host Club spirit; I place on well-meaning kiss on each. The girl's then pool at my feet in a puddle of 'moe' as I hand each of them a palm sized Strawberry. Then, the Club closes as Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Tamaki, and Kyoya hit the floor as the last guest leaves the building. I smile and go change my outfit. I have to go shopping and I don't plan on staying long enough for people to figure out that I am a girl. Everyone except the Kendo champ leaves. Honey even left to use the bathroom. I look up at Mori and begin.

"Hey, I still have a question for you."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Well, was it you who gave me the strawberries?"

"What if I said I wish it was?"

"Then I would assume that it wasn't you…"

"Then you may have assumed wrong."

"So, you are saying it was you?"

"Maybe, it was, maybe it wasn't. How can you tell?"

"Stop speaking in riddles and answer, me, it isn't nice to keep women waiting! Especially those that don't like to have patience for men who just screw everything up! I have had too much of that…"

I find that we are only a few feet apart, if I really wanted to, I could jump up, and hit his face. He steps back as I lean back and sighs, slumping into a chair as the dress/tank combo flairs out behind me, making me look more like a lady than I'd have preferred. He blinks at me rapidly before speaking again.

"G-Gomen, Haruhi, and just so you are aware, it was me who left you the strawberries, I sent them to your house and your Father promised that he wouldn't say anything about them unless it was to point them out. I assume he did?"

"Yeah, he did. But it was the fact that those _were strawberries _that pointed it out to me. You gave me strawberries when you first visited my house. Even though now, y'all keep coming over, every Friday for a study party."

I laugh and look up at him. He is utterly speechless. And he smiles, he speaks.

"So, can I come home with you tonight for dinner?" Now it is my turn to be speechless. I don't believe it, he was brash! W- Heh, he was being rash, and wild… ohh so that is where that 'Wild Type' came from. I smirk.

"Sure Mori you can come, why not, you and Honey or just you?"

"Just me, tonight, at let's say…" he trails off looking at the clock, "7:17 pm tonight?"

"Y-yeah you got it. Stay in or go out? After all, I- I can cook us something, Dad works late tonight though…"

"Okay, that works what should I be prepared to eat?"

"Hah, if I knew I would tell you! Uh, well, then just come with you appetite ok, I will cook something big, practice Kendo or something in case it doesn't turn out well."

_**Mori's POV:**_

She giggles at our joke. Since this one time Tamaki made her cook something she had never heard of for the dessert something called a Crème Brule and she had no idea how to cook it but she tried and everyone was to tired, and hungry to notice it was burnt except Tamaki and I. We commented on it and she apologized for it and was about to try again even though she hadn't the slightest idea on how to cook it.

"Haruhi, you can come with me that way no one asks about where the 'Natural Type' went okay?"

"A thank you Senpai…"

"H-Haruhi, I am not your senpai, I am your friend… ba- Haruhi."

"That is true." We begin walking. We left campus as someone remarked.

"Wh- What? Mori has a girlfriend!"

Others looked to me as I pulled Haruhi closer and kept walking. Some version of a 'fan-club' for me walked up to Haruhi and said.

"So how did you do it? Seduction, bribery, he owes you or some crazy shit?"

I look down and pick Haruhi up and we walk to her house as I smile and smirk. I set her down at the door and say.

"Well, it is 7:15 pm, and here I am. If you would please, unlock the door."

"Oh, well ok then, here, excuse me please." She brushes up past me as she reached for the key in the crack of the hinge of the door. Smart that much is true. She hides it in the hinges. That will hopefully be useful information… She unlocks the door and then it swings open I smile. She smirks and I walk in after she invites me. And I smile as she pulls out a couple pans and some food ingredients like leeks, eggs, beef, and some potatoes she turns the flame on, cracks the eggs in the cold pan as she then dunks the steaks in the yolk mix while chopping leeks in a very unsafe manner with one hand and the potatoes with skin on them as she then throws both in to the mix of beef, and egg. The pan heats up slowly as then boils rice with the extra hand. Her kitchen dexterity shocks even me. I am surprised to say the least. After all, her hands move so fast that they blur. Her hair swings back and forth as her hands create a breeze of their own. Smiling, I look at her at the table; she smiles and says it is almost done.

I nod and lose myself in what I call, extreme kitchen war, Haruhi v. Dinner. The Battle was won, and Haruhi had become champion. The egg fried steaks, simmered with leeks and potatoes, and a small tomato sauce was placed on top of the food in an elegant presentation that was topped off with some basil leaves. All I do when she brings the food over to me is stare at it. If I knew she could cook like _**that**_! I well wow…

_**Haruhi's POV:**_

I place the food down on the table between us and he looks at me with eyes bugging out of his skull. Smirking I place in front of us and pass out plates and proper eating utensils as he just about digs in with his bare hands. He, I swear, had a field day while eating my food. His mouth is full while he speaks.

"Yuhm! I cunnut belave youh cun cuok thus guod of foud!"

"Can you say that again with your mouth _not full_?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that… I know good food when I taste it, and dang, this is amazing!"

"Y-You really think so? This is the first time I ever tried to cook egg battered beef. Whew I am glad it turned out, now it is my turn to try it."

I pick up the chopsticks and stab them into the meat, then pulling it up to my mouth. I eat and chew my eyes light up as I squeal in joy. Purely, unrestrained, girlish joy.

"Mori, oh, my, Kami! You should have told me! This thing is amazing! Oh wow!"

I am speechless and now I am rambling on and on about how hard it is to make. We both then '_spaz_' about this and chatter excitedly about the recipe and how to change it for the better tasting product next. Smiling after dinner I ask him if he wants to watch a movie with me on the T.V. in the living room. He nods and smiles. Picking out _**the most girly **_movie I ever knew existed. A movie my mother bought us when I was very, _very_, **very**, young. The movie, Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus… holy shit… I laugh bringing myself close to tears. He smiles and sets me down on the couch and presses play while the movie turns on. Dimming the lights I pop popcorn and get two cokes from the fridge. Then turning around big bowl of buttery goodness in hand as well as drinks, I sit down next to him, again, and laugh at the movie and its entire stupid childishness. At some point, most likely at twelve, I fall asleep on his shoulder, with a big smile on my face.

_**Ranka's POV:**_

Walking home I find my darling Haruhi on the couch curled up next to Kyotoko. Wait no, it can't be her, she well, she isn't here anymore. And why is some '_**Barbie and/in…**_' movie on? She will have some explaining to do… Wait it is Mori-kun right? I look around the corner to check. Yup, it is okay then she can get some slack besides, if it weren't for the host club, I think she would have been stuck in the same world like those twins she complains about… Tamaki's such a smart _**idiot**_ I think I just contradicted myself… well I must take off my heels and go to sleep, but first. I pull out my cellphone, and take a picture of this, turn the T.V. off, put a blanket on the both of them, and remove the food and soda from their laps. Turning off the light I head upstairs… and decide to wait for Haruhi's shocked scream, or morning, whichever comes first…!

[1]

Foil, is a mathmatic/Algebraic equation accronym for

[2]

Generic Rectangle is a form/process used in F.O.I.L

**Tah-Dah! Done, now please Happy Valentine's Day and please review! Think of it as a Valentine's Day gift to me**!


End file.
